


Umlilo Kimi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Umlilo Kimi

Ubuke uSer Hyle, wethukile. Eqinisweni, isicelo sakhe lesi asisiyo kwaphela ebingasilindelanga, ngombana bekungamzamo wakhe wesithathu ukumkholisa. Okwamethusa kakhulu ukuthi empeleni ubecabanga ukuthi yebo kulokhu.

Ubusika base bufikile, impi nokufa ngayo. Wayebone abesilisa nabesifazane ababedlula bonke, ebabukele iningi labo lifa, futhi, kwesinye isikhathi, ebuya ekufeni. Wayelengiswe esihlahleni, edonsa umoya kodwa wayesinda. Uke walwa nobubi futhi wabhekana nezandla zakhe ezibandayo. Uma umuntu ebuza ukuthi kungani ephila ngenkathi kushabalala abaningi kangaka, ubengayazi impendulo.

Lokho ayekwazi yikuthi uTarth wayemlindile, uyise kunakho konke. Wayengenalutho angalunikeza noma ngubani wabo, kuphela amazwi ezenzo ayeqonde okuncane ngekusasa lesiqhingi nabantu bakhona.

Awuhambi ngokunyanya noma ungitshele ukuthi ngivale. Ngikukholisile, ntokazi yami? ”UHyle ubuze, hhayi umkhondo wezothando ezwini lakhe, kodwa futhi akazange azihlekise. Kwakungaphezu kothile njengoba ayengathemba ngakho.

"Ngizocabanga ngesicelo sakho."

“Uyokwenzenjani?” Wamangala, kodwa wajabulisa. “Kulungile, ngizolinda impendulo yakho yokugcina ngaleso sikhathi. Ekupheleni kosuku? Bengizimisele ukuhamba kusasa ... "

"Yebo, kusihlwa."

Uhambile kanti uBrienne ulokhu ezulazula egumbini lakhe, engaqiniseki ukuthi uzokwenzenjani. Okokugcina lapho ethembisa ukuthi uzoba nemishini, wayezimisele ngokugcina izwi lakhe kuLady Celyn noJaime, wayefuna ukusindisa uSansa Stark. Manje? Konke ayenakho kwakuyinkemba nesihlathi esonakalisiwe.

Uma ebuyela emuva eTarth yedwa, wayazi isiphetho sakhe ukuthi ukuguga futhi abe yedwa. Njengoba engasenawo amandla okwenza inkemba, wayezonikela ngubani? Ngokushada futhi adle izindlalifa, wayezosiza ukuqina nokuhleleka kwezwe lakhe.

Kubonakale sengathi akekho umuntu ongaphunyula isiphetho somuntu. Ngemuva kwakho konke akwenzileyo, wayesabuya ekuqaleni: umshado.

Ekhathele futhi edidekile, waphuma egumbini lakhe, eyofuna umoya ongaphandle. Indlu yezihambi yayigcwele amasosha, ephuza futhi ecula, ejabule ukuba sendleleni ebuyela ekhaya. Basendaweni yokuwela umgwaqo, ngabe yena, uHyle noPod bebezoshiya isivikelo samasosha kaLannister babuyele emazweni abo, kanti amabhubesi abuyela eCasterly Rock, ashiye iNorth kanye ne-Riverlands ngemuva naphakade, uma uJaime waba nesifiso sakhe.

Amanye amadoda ambuka njengoba edlula, kepha iningi lawo lasetshenziswa kuye manje. Ngaphandle kwenkinga wasuka waya ezigcawini, ngabe wayeqinisekile ukuthi uPod unjalo. Umfana wayekhule kakhulu ezinyangeni zokulwa futhi wayeziqhenya ngokuba uthisha wakhe, ngaphezu kwakho konke wayekujabulela ukuba naye. Wamthola enakekela ihhashi lakhe.

"Intokazi yami ... Ser."

“Sawubona, Pod. Ngabe usudlile? ”

"Ngenzile. Umpheki ungivumele ngibe nepayi mahhala ... Intokazi yami ... Ngabe iphinde yabuza? Uthe uzokwenza njalo. ”

Wabubula. "Ukutshelile?"

“Uthe kungenzeka ukuthi kube okokuqala ngqa ukukubona, ngakho-ke kungenzeka abuye futhi. Ushilo cha? ”

"Hhayi okwamanje."

UPod wayebonakala ejabule ngethemba lokuqhubeka nokuhamba noSer Hyle. Babengebona abangane abakhulu, kepha umfana wayebonile abantu abaningi bamshiya ngemuva uBrienne asola ukuthi angakujabulela ukuthola umuntu.

"Ngicabanga ukuthi uyindoda elungileyo, ser ... mumam."

"Nami ngicabanga kanjalo."

"Manje uzothi yebo?"

Ukuphikwa kwakhe kwakusencwadini yolimi, kepha nokho, wayengeke ukusho ngokuzwakalayo. Wayelindeleni? Enye indoda ukuphakamisa? Lo mbono wamenza wadabukisa.

"Ngithi yebo, Pod?" Izwi ngemuva kwakhe libuze.

Waphenduka wafuna uJaime, egcwele izembatho zempi.

"Isiphakamiso sikaSer Hyle, ser ... Uphinde wabuza ..."

Ubomvu, enamahloni ngesambulo. Kungenzeka ukuthi umfana wayesekhulile, kepha wayengenacala.

"Isiphakamiso?" UJaime waphinda, edidekile igama, ngemuva kwalokho, umbono womuntu ophakamisa ukushada noBrienne uBeauty wawungamampunge.

Wambheka, elinde incazelo futhi lapho engamniki, wacela uPod ukuthi ahambe.

"Ngabe umfana ushaywe kaningi ekhanda? Noma ukhuluma iqiniso? ”

Wayengasoze aqambe amanga, noma abalekele amahloni. "Iqiniso. USer Hyle ucele isandla sami. ”

"Ngiyabona..."

Wayengahleki, okwakungajwayelekile. Akuzange kwenziwe izinto zibe lula, ngokumangazayo kwanele. Kube nokuthula okuxakayo, ngaphambi kokuba uBrienne azame ukushintsha isihloko.

“Ngabe uhlela ukudlula ngakuMurrun?” Ubuzile, enethemba lokuthi angakhohlwa ngesicelo sikaSilly. "Ngizwe isigodlo ukuthi -

"Uzokusho? '

"Ini...?"

“KuHyle. Ngabe uhlela ukuvuma, ukushada naye? ”

"Ngi ... angicabangi ukuthi isinqumo sami sibalulekile kuwe, ser."

“Kungenzeka, kodwa ngiyafuna ukwazi. Ngingenise, ”kusho, ithoni yakhe ngandlela thize.

Ubembhekile, edidekile, kepha uthathe isinqumo sokuthi akulimalanga ukuphendula. Empeleni, babengebona abangane. Okungenani, wayecabanga ngaye njengomngane wakhe.

"Angikasithathi isinqumo okwamanje."

Wayebonakala ejabule… Cha, wayehlukumezekile, wanquma. Ngokushesha ubezokhuluma ngobuhlakani bakhe kanye nokuntula okuhlangenwe nakho ...

“Kuhle. Angimethembi. ”

Wamgqolozela, ezibuza ukuthi kungani asho izinto ezinje. “Sekuphele izinyanga sihamba naye, asinasizathu sokuduka


End file.
